A $\frac 1p$ -array is a structured, infinite, collection of numbers. For example, a $\frac 13$ -array is constructed as follows:
\begin{align*} 1 \qquad \frac 13\,\ \qquad \frac 19\,\ \qquad \frac 1{27} \qquad &\cdots\\ \frac 16 \qquad \frac 1{18}\,\ \qquad \frac{1}{54} \qquad &\cdots\\ \frac 1{36} \qquad \frac 1{108} \qquad &\cdots\\ \frac 1{216} \qquad &\cdots\\ &\ddots \end{align*}
In general, the first entry of each row is $\frac{1}{2p}$ times the first entry of the previous row. Then, each succeeding term in a row is $\frac 1p$ times the previous term in the same row. If the sum of all the terms in a $\frac{1}{2008}$ -array can be written in the form $\frac mn$, where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers, find the remainder when $m+n$ is divided by $2008$.

Note that the value in the $r$th row and the $c$th column is given by $\left(\frac{1}{(2p)^r}\right)\left(\frac{1}{p^c}\right)$. We wish to evaluate the summation over all $r,c$, and so the summation will be, using the formula for an infinite geometric series:\begin{align*}\sum_{r=1}^{\infty}\sum_{c=1}^{\infty} \left(\frac{1}{(2p)^r}\right)\left(\frac{1}{p^c}\right) &= \left(\sum_{r=1}^{\infty} \frac{1}{(2p)^r}\right)\left(\sum_{c=1}^{\infty} \frac{1}{p^c}\right)\\ &= \left(\frac{1}{1-\frac{1}{2p}}\right)\left(\frac{1}{1-\frac{1}{p}}\right)\\ &= \frac{2p^2}{(2p-1)(p-1)}\end{align*}Taking the denominator with $p=2008$ (indeed, the answer is independent of the value of $p$), we have $m+n \equiv 2008^2 + (2008-1)(2\cdot 2008 - 1) \equiv (-1)(-1) \equiv 1 \pmod{2008}$ (or consider FOILing). The answer is $\boxed{1}$.